Star Trek: Fleet Captains
Star Trek: Fleet Captains is a multi-player or multi-team game set within the "Prime Universe" of Star Trek. The game was created by game designers Ethan Pasternack and Mike Elliott, produced by WizKids, and was released to general retail in August 2011. Wizkids initially referred the game as Star Trek: Star Fleet Battles in published reports but this name was discontinued shortly before its release. http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/19264.html The base game utilizes the "Clix" system of play first seen in WizKids' series of HeroClix games. Two players command multi-generational fleets of starships representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. The duration of a single game is estimated to take between thirty and sixty minutes. Team play is also possible. Additional fleets and players can be added to the game with game expansion packs. Although the game's starship miniatures were originally advertised as being "fully painted" in early press releases, the final production ships included with the game are unpainted and molded in either white or green. Fully-painted versions of all of the ships from the Star Trek: Fleet Captains base game and its expansions were subsequently released in WizKids' Star Trek: Tactics game. The company also released the Star Trek: Attack Wing game in August 2013. Like Tactics, a number of its ship molds were identical to those used for Fleet Captains but stands, paintwork, and other gaming elements differed. http://www.startrek.com/article/the-battle-is-on-with-attack-wing Base game materials * 24 × "Starship Display Cards" * 50 × "Galaxy Locations" tiles * 200 × "Command Cards" * 50 × "Encounter Cards" * 76 × "Mission Cards" * 60 × "Control Tokens" * 42 × "System Tokens" * 15 × "Installation Tokens" * 14 × "Cloak Tokens" * 12 × "Action Tokens" * 12 × "Scan Tokens" * 10 × "Victory Point Tokens" * 3 × "Away Team Tokens" * 2 × dice Starships The following ships are included with the base game: Federation * - refit * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Klingon * - * IKS QhonDoq - * - D7 class * - D7 class * Kronos One - * - * - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * - * - * - Gameplay A new sector of unexplored space has been opened up for colonization and resource excavation. However, both the Federation and the Klingon Empire want control of the planets in this sector, and will pit their starships against each other to determine who can best explore and take advantage of it. You and an opponent take the roles of Fleet Admirals, commanding either the Starfleet or Klingon fleet of ships. Each game scenario (determined by the "Mission Card" deck) will determine what ships are available to each fleet. Each scenario has a specific agenda and specific goals for either fleet to achieve in order to take control of the sector and win the game. Also, choosing specific ship types (battleships, explorers, etc.) will determine what encounters each fleet may undertake. The sector of space is represented by a series of hexagonal "Galaxy Location" tiles, some of which are dealt out to the playing surface between the two fleets' starting bases. (This allows for a different "gameboard" every time the game is played.) Ships travel to these locations to explore the planets located therein. While doing so, you may battle enemy starships, establish starbases, or encounter various alien lifeforms, both benign and malevolent (via the "Encounter Card" deck). Successfully completing these encounters earns "victory points", and each game scenario has a set number of victory points to earn in order to win. Ships will be set on "Clix" bases, and each ship will have a "Ship Information Card" assigned to it. Unlike other "Clix"-based ship-to-ship battle games (such as MechWarrior or Crimson Skies), the "Clix" base dials determine how the ship's energy resources are distributed rather than reflecting damage, although said resources will vary depending on which of three levels of damage a given ship has taken and in which of three operating modes it is in: normal operating, Yellow Alert, and Red Alert. In addition, each player has a deck of "Command Cards" that add additional effects to each encounter. Expansions Like Star Trek: Expeditions, the game is designed to be "complete straight out of the box" with no additional collectible components or "blind" items required. However, as it is based on an "expandable" board game model, additional players, locations, and fleets from different factions such as the Romulan Empire and the Dominion have been created to allow further encounters and battle scenarios. Romulan Empire Expansion The Star Trek: Fleet Captains Romulan Empire Expansion is the first expansion pack for the game and was released in October 2012. http://boardgamegeek.com/thread/809003/star-trek-fleet-captains-romulan-empire * 12 × Romulan ships: ** ** ** Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) ** Scout ship ** Science vessel * 10 × sub-decks of 10 cards * 3-player game support to allow Federation vs. Klingon vs. Romulan play * 10 × new Encounters * 25 × Espionage Mission cards * new advanced Romulan expansion rules to build upon the base game Dominion Expansion The Star Trek: Fleet Captains Dominion Expansion is the second expansion pack for the game and was released in August 2014. * 12 × Dominion ships: ** Jem'Hadar attack ship: Subek'Somac, Marlen'Mal, Ammut'Alar, Talno'Terax, Kaza'Kime ** Jem'Hadar battle cruiser: Pel'Patannu, Tenak'Talar ** Jem'Hadar battleship: Gurot'Gamec ** : Koranak, Kraxon ** : Prakesh ** Breen warship: Gor Portas * 10 × sub-decks of 10 cards each * 10 × new Encounters * 25 × Espionage Mission cards * new advanced Dominion expansion rules to build upon the base game See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links *[http://wizkidsgames.com/startrek/star-trek-fleet-captains/ Official Star Trek: Fleet Captains site] at WizKidsGames.com *[http://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/79127/star-trek-fleet-captains Star Trek: Fleet Captains] at BoardGameGeek.com *Video Overview of Star Trek Games from WizKids at GameSalute (description of Fleet Captains starts 3:30 into the video) Category:Games Category:Collectibles